


You Were The Last Good Thing About This Side of Town

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Bucky FOB inspired [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adultery, F/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 2 is prompt 2.<br/>Chapter 3 is prompt 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, school is stressing me out and I want to write.  
As you know I listen to fall out boy way more than what's healthy and when I listen to fall out boy I think about Bucky. I listened to grand theft autumn/where is your boy too much and thought of two plot lines that I can't decide on:

1\. The reader's boyfriend isn't that bad and the reader loves him. But the reader loves Bucky too and Bucky is tired of being side action (it hasn't reached adultery levels of action but a couple of close calls). Sad ending.

2\. The reader's boyfriend is an ass and Bucky is the reader's comfort (adultery levels of comfort). The reader's tried to get out of the relationship, but the boyfriend is rich so every one except Bucky wants the reader to marry the guy. Happy ending or bittersweet ending I haven't decided yet.

This is all au set in the 40s


	2. Douchebag Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's boyfriend is an ass and Bucky is the reader's comfort (adultery levels of comfort). The reader's tried to get out of the relationship, but the boyfriend is rich so every one except Bucky wants the reader to marry the guy. 
> 
> This is all au set in the 40s so yeah Bucky got captured by HYDRA, but Steve and the Howling Commandos rescued him like a year after he "died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a 3:1 in support of #2 so here you go. This is sad just fyi. And long and the ending kinda got away from me ldk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky jumped awake at the sound of knocking on the front door. He looked up at the small clock on the table beside him that read 2 am. The door sounded again and the short haired brunette quickly got up from the couch to answer it. He knew there was only one person that knocked like that, as you two made it a secret code months ago. He opened the door and revealed a dark brown haired and eyed woman soaked to the bone due to the downpour outside.

"(Y/N)?" Bucky exclaimed, "What hap-get in here, doll!"

He pulled you into the tiny apartment and rushed to get you a towel and some dry clothes while trying not to wake, Steve, in the room a few feet from the couch. Bucky came back to find you still shivering by the door. He wrapped you up in the towel and led you over to the couch. He handed you one of his white undershirts and you started to peel off your knee length, dripping wet coat. Your hesitation to do it didn't go unnoticed by Bucky.

"Show me," he said simply.

You slowly revealed your torso to him. His breath hitched when he saw the sizable bruise still forming on your sternum and a few new cigarette burns. He took your coat off the rest of the way and pulled you into his lap, his right hand ghosting over your injuries that were admittedly more minimal than usual as of late.

"What happened this time? You didn't get him the right brand of smokes? Waste oil? He couldn't get it up and took it out on you?" he said angrily, "He didn't even let you put on clothes this time!"

You broke down and sobbed on his shoulder. Bucky fumed while he held you tight and stroked your rapidly puffing hair. He was so tired. Tired of having to sneak around with you, tired of secret knocks in the middle of the night, but most of all he was tired of seeing you with too many war wounds and not enough wars. Eventually, you calmed down enough to face him. Bucky's faced hardened when he saw the all too familiar look in your eyes that said you about to shatter his already cracked heart.

You bent down to grab your coat and dug into the pocket. You sat up and opened your hand to reveal a golden band with a large diamond. Bucky stared at it for a while in disbelief. After a few minutes, his rage filled blue eyes locked onto your panicked brown ones.

"Bucky, I-What choice did I have?" you whispered, "My family needs his money and he knows it!"

"Is it worth this?" he whispered back, gesturing at your body, "He's torturing you, (Y/N)!"

You hopped off his lap and stood your ground, obviously not caring if, Steve, came out and saw you in just your underwear and bra. Bucky stood up too.

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING, JAMES! I DON'T NEED THE LECTURE!", you shouted, "I'VE TRIED TO LEAVE HIM! YOU  _KNOW_ I HAVE!"

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed with the multiple memories of you coming over telling him that you ended it with your bupkis of a boyfriend-now fiancee - only to be drug back in by the greater needs of your family.

"THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH WE'RE TALKING HERE, (Y/N)!" he shouted back, "WHAT IF IT'S YOUR HEAD HE DECIDES TO TAKE A SWING AT NEXT TIME, HUH?"

Bucky wrapped his arms around you, pushed your body against his, and planted a line of kisses down your neck.

"I don't want to hear by word of mouth, _weeks_ after it happens, that you died in some unexplained accident!"

Bucky put his hands on your cheeks and his eyes made silent pleads for you to reconsider your "engagement", but you just closed your eyes and shook your head. Bucky let out a choked sob.

" _Please,_ baby doll," he cried, "I can't lose you! I love you so much, so damn much. I- _fuck_!”

Bucky crushed his lips onto yours in a desperate, sloppy, opened mouthed kiss. You sighed and reciprocated his actions while he laid you both down on the couch.

He touched you in every way he knew you loved and he didn't even try to keep you two quiet about it. Steve would probably bust his chops in the morning, but he didn't care. Bucky needed you to know how safe and taken care of you would be if you stayed here. On a superficial monetary level, you did need him, that total waste of life fiancee of yours, but Bucky could be him, he could but so much better. 

Bucky made you come over and over screaming his name. He watched ever minute change in your facial expression, every tensing of your muscles, and listened carefully to every little sound you made just like it was the first time all over again. When you two eventually wore yourselves out, Bucky snatched one of the suit jackets he left on the couch and covered up both your modesty. You were laying on top of him, slowly drifting off to sleep. He kissed your forehead.

"I love you, baby doll," he whispered.

Your reply was too quiet for him to make out, but he knew what it was and he knew that's what would make the morning hurt so much more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky woke up to a frowning, sickly looking blond and note in place of your body. It was the same one you left every time you went back.

_I'm sorry, James._

"Buck, she's bad news! You can't keep doing this!" Steve began.

Bucky ignored him, stood up, walked into their bedroom, and closed the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You never came back to the apartment after that night and, Bucky, didn't know what to do. It was like he was on autopilot, going through the motions of living, but not experiencing it. He knew, Steve, was getting increasingly concerned by his third week straight of no sleep and never going out for fun anymore, but he just couldn't. It all seemed so...empty. Bucky didn't see you again for two months. He was walking down the street with, Steve, who had just gotten himself beat up again.

"Steve, can you please fight someone your own size?"

"I had 'im on the ropes!"

"Sure you-."

Bucky stopped as he saw the familiar blue of your coat flapping in the wind across the street. You were walking, well being pulled rather, by a man into an alley. Bucky started heading that way and Steve called after him.

"Just-just give me a minute!" Bucky shouted back.

Bucky ran to the alleyway with Steve close behind, and found you pinned up against one of the walls.

"Edward, I'm sorry! It just slipped out and-."

The man you were with, presumably your fiancee, held up his hand and smacked you hard across the face.

"Shut up! Don't you  _ever_ question my judgement again, do you hear me, (Y/N)?" Edward said in a scarily calm tone, holding up your ring hand, "Don't forget I own you now."

Your fiancee-no _husband-_ let go of you, grabbed your hand, and started to drag you out until he collided with Bucky. Bucky was steaming as he snatched you out of your abuser's grip and motioned for, Steve, to distance you.

"Who the fuck are you? Give her back before I call for the police!" Edward commanded.

Bucky was the same height as the piece of shit that stood in front of him so he leaned in close.

"Touch my girl again-if you even  _breath in her air_ \- I'll kill you," Bucky growled.

Your husband laughed and pushed, Bucky, away from him.

"So you're the one this lying whore's been sneaking around with."

He looked over at you with pure hate in his eyes. Bucky tensed when heard your slight squeak of fear. This guy had some nerve. The countless people he cheated on you with and sometimes  _right in front of you._ Bucky was about to snap.

"Don't worry, darling, we'll have a _long_ talk when we get home. Now if you'll excuse me..." 

Edward made to walk around, Bucky, and take you from Steve. Bucky's eyes flashed as he slammed your husband to the ground and started hitting him with punch after punch, letting out all of his bottled up rage from the last two months flow out.

"I-TOLD-YOU-NOT-TO-TOUCH-HER!" he snarled in between blows.

Edward didn't even get a chance to fight back, Bucky was wailing on him so heavily. All, Bucky, could feel was red until a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him and tried to pull him off the man.

"James, stop! You've made your point!"

Bucky was breathing heavily as his haze of aggression faded enough to see the bloodied unconscious face of the man keeping you away from him. Bucky jerked himself out of your embrace and stood up. He glared down at you. 

"I tried, (Y/N)," he huffed, "We may have been an accident, but I still tried. That's more than I can say for  _him_."

Bucky turned and walked away from the woman he loved, the one he could never have.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You came by the apartment another two months later, but, Bucky, didn't want to talk to you, so he stayed hidden in the only bedroom and waited until you left. Steve came in and handed him some documents. They were copies of your divorce papers. Bucky threw them on the floor, just more empty promises.

"She had this too," Steve said.

He handed over an envelope. Bucky took it, ripped it up, and threw it in with the rest of the pile. He looked at his worried best friend.

"I gotta get out of here, Steve. Come with me or not, I have to leave. She was the last good thing about this part of town and I-I."

Bucky broke down and, Steve, sat down next to him while he let it all out.

 

* * *

 

 It was a couple of years after the war ended and Bucky Barnes, followed by Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter, were walking into a little diner that was new to him, but he heard that the food was good. He sat down at the counter to wait for service when he heard a little voice on his left.

"Swell arm, sir!"

The Sargent looked down to see a girl that couldn't have been more than seven staring at his metal arm. It was courtesy of an organization called HYDRA. After he had fallen off a moving train in '44 fighting along side, Steve, now aka Captain America, the bastards found him dying on a cliff, his left arm completely destroyed. They took him in, gave him a shiny new limb, and proceeded to experiment on him. Steve and the Howling Commandos rescued him a year later, but the nightmares still remained. The little girl looked up at him and smiled. Bucky froze. She looked almost exactly like him, not counting her dark skin and roughly textured hair.

"Stevonnie Sylvia Barnes! Leave that poor man alone!" a familiar voice scolded.

Bucky sat straight back up and faced the source of the voice. You dropped the coffee cup you were holding and it shattered on the floor.

" _Bucky?!"_ you exclaimed.

You ran out from behind the counter and flipped your open sign to closed. You came back over to him, but seemed unsure of what to do with your hands. Both you and Bucky stared at each other for a few moments before you broke the silence.

"They told me you died! After I said you were Vonnie's father, they gave me updates on you from time to time and-" 

You stopped and moved to bring the girl called, Vonnie, in front of you. Bucky started internally panicking there's no way, you two always remembered to use protection- right? He racked his brain and then he remembered. The night you told him you got engaged to what's his face, you both got so lost in the passion of the moment you didn't think about condoms. He snapped back to the present and saw that you bent down to the girl's level.

"Stevonnie, do you remember the man mommy's always talking about? The one she loves very much and wanted you to know all about?"

"Yes, my daddy," Stevonnie nodded.

"Right!" you smiled, "Well, um, here he is."

You pushed her slightly towards, Bucky, and he stopped breathing at your next words.

"Bucky, this is Stevonnie. She's your daughter."

The little girl waved shyly at him. He waved weakly back and looked at you, silently asking to talk to him in private. You gave, Stevonnie, some crayons and paper and took, Bucky, back into your 'office' which was nothing more than a tiny room in the back of the kitchen.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" the sergeant exclaimed as soon as you shut the door.

You frowned and crossed your arms. Bucky noticed that you looked rather tired and like you had aged more than the seven years it's been since you saw each other last. He almost reached out to hug you before he stopped himself. No, this was important you two could talk feelings later.

"I tried! But you wouldn't talk to me so I told, Steve, to give that letter! I sent multiple ones actually. One every two months."

Bucky paled when he remembered the letter he tore up and the rest he never got because both he and Steve went to fight in the war.

"You didn't read them did you?" you sighed.

"What did you expect, (Y/N)? For me to get off my ass and come over? You chose that slime over me  _again_!"

Your eyes flashed with the anger that he wished he didn't know so well. You huffed and walked over to the door, cracking it so you could see your daughter- _his_ daughter.

"I didn't chose him over you, James," you whispered, "I just thought you deserved better and wanted to give you the chance to find it."

You looked back over at him and the emotion in your beautiful dark brown eyes was eating away at his resolve. He crossed his arms to keep himself from gathering you up and never let go. To keep himself from telling you that he could never find someone he wanted more than you.

"He said he was divorcing me because 'I desecrated our marriage', but I knew it was because he wanted to move his blond, six pack 'friend' in."

You jerked your head out the door and, Bucky, came over to look out at his daughter. She was chatting animatedly with Steve and Peggy. Bucky found himself smiling at his mini him.

"I was so scared, Bucky bear."

Bucky's smiled faded at your use of your nickname for him since you only used it when you either declaring your love for him, very excited, or needed comforting. He looked back down at you and you were trying and failing at holding back tears.

"I was alone through all of it! I had no money, no place to stay. My family couldn't afford to support me and another mouth to feed! It was pure luck got my job here! And I-I thought she was going to hate me. How could I tell her that her father didn't even know she exists? Her skin color already makes life hard enough, I just had to let her grow up without a father too!"

You were actively sobbing and, Bucky, couldn't control himself any longer. He wrapped his arms around you and you cried into his chest, apologizing over and over for everything you put him through. There was no need though as he had already forgiven you about a week after he and Steve moved somewhere else in town that was less... nostalgic. He lifted your head and smiled softly at you.

"I can't stay mad at my best girl."

You laughed gratefully and hugged him closer. He bent down to kiss you. It felt like coming home.

"Oh, Bucky, I love you," you sighed when you two broke away.

"I love you too, baby doll," he said kissing your forehead.

"So we can try again?" you asked.

"Of course!" Bucky answered, "Someone's got to be the rational one in this family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. The Not Bad Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's boyfriend isn't that bad and the reader loves him. But the reader loves Bucky too and Bucky is tired of being side action (it hasn't reached adultery levels of action but a couple of close calls). Sad ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely anon named care wanted #1 so ask and you shall receive!  
> This one kinda got away from me too...sorry the reader is the way she is

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't, Bucky!"

"Well, I can't either, (Y/N)!"

Once again Bucky was nose to nose with the love of his life, boiling with rage. The subject never changed. Bucky didn't even have a rational reason for why he still tried. You would never chose him and only him. You said you love him, but it's been a year since you two started whatever you had and it was always the same song and dance. During the day you'd pretend to be a faithful, devoted girlfriend to your, admittedly not terrible boyfriend, but at night when he went to work you would come to Bucky.

"You can't do what exactly, Bucky?" you growled.

Bucky rolled his eyes, backed off a bit, and gestured at you.

"I can't keep being nothing more than just cheap entertainment! I want to buy you flowers! I want take you dancing!"

He put his hands on your hips, pulled you into him, and bent down to ghost his lips over yours.

"I want to _really_ spend the night with you," he whispered.

You lifted your head up towards his, appearing to almost give into your repressed feelings, but at the last second you pushed away from him shaking your head.

"I never promised anything beyond friendship, James."

Okay, it's not like you were completely unfaithful, but there was something more than just friends between you two. Bucky felt it whenever you came over: a tension so thick it practically suffocated him to be in your presence. But you refused to acknowledge it. He sagged almost admitting defeat before gathering his resolve again, putting his arms back around you.

 "I could be him, baby doll. I could be him and so much more," Bucky said.

The short-haired brunette put his hands on your cheeks and locked his blue eyes onto your dark brown ones.

"Just one kiss, (Y/N). Prove to me that there's nothing between us and I'll leave it at that," Bucky begged, "But not knowing is driving me insane! Please, he won't find out."

You gasped at his words and raised your hand to smack him, but he stopped you and pressed his lips to yours. At first you hesitated, and Bucky was about to break away and apologize profusely but then you dug your hands in his hair pulling him back. He groaned and slammed you against one of the apartment walls, lifting your legs up to go around his waist.  He tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth and you allowed him to deepen the kiss. Bucky felt like he was floating off the ground. You tasted like the peppermint hot chocolate you made earlier and your dark skin felt smooth as silk underneath his fingertips. Every little noise you made was a symphony to his ears. He knew this was so wrong and he shouldn't have forced it like that, but god you felt so good-so of course there was a knock on the door. Bucky was all for ignoring it, but then he heard someone calling your name from outside. And it sounded like-

"Shit!" you cursed.

Bucky looked at you and you looked at him, you knew you were fucked. You went to face the music.

"(Y/N)! What are you-? I got off early because of the snow and you weren't home so I asked George and he said you were at the Rogers' place-."

You boyfriend stopped talking and furrowed his brows at you and then looked up at Bucky, or his lips rather. Bucky wiped his hand across his mouth and looked down to see a smear of your dark red lipstick. You put your hands on your boyfriend's chest as he started moving forward towards Bucky.

"Edward-Baby-" you began.

Edward's eyes flashed and he grabbed your upper arms in painfully tight. You squeaked and Bucky moved to pull you out of Edward's grip. No one hurts you in front of him.

"There's no need for that pal. She didn't do anything," Bucky growled, "I forced myself on her, okay?"

Edward pulled back and punched Bucky in the face. Bucky felt pain explode through his nose on impact as you shouted something. Bucky pounced on Edward and raised his fist.

"Bucky!"

" _WHAT?!"_  he shouted flinging his arm back.

He swears he didn't know that you were that close behind him, but that didn't provide any comfort to him as he saw and felt his hand collide hard with the side of your head. You almost fell to the floor but caught yourself and scrambled as far from Bucky as possible. He got up and started moving towards you with his arms outstreched.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry...I didn’t…” Bucky whispered, "Baby, you  _know_ I would never purposely-baby doll,  _please._ "

Bucky found himself being yanked back by his shirt collar and thrown against the same wall he pinned you against, what seems like hours ago. Edward got in his face. No one ever looked at Bucky with this much hate and disgust.

"I think you should keep your distance,  _pal_."

You boyfriend led you out of the apartment and Bucky did nothing to stop it. Before you were out of eyesight, you looked back at Bucky. He silently apologized over and over with his eyes. You disappeared out the door before you could say anything back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------extended ending because I can't just leave my Bucky bear hanging like that------------------------

 

Three days later, while Bucky was laying on the couch still being subjected to the disapproving stare that's been on Steve's face ever since Bucky told him how he got a broken nose, there was a small knock on the door. Steve got up to answer the door and when he saw who it was he called his best friend over. The visitor was you. You looked as tired and sad as Bucky felt and were sporting a nice bruise of your own under your left eye. Bucky reached out to ghost his hand over it, but caught himself in time. 

"(Y/N), I-."

"I know it was an accident, Bucky," you dismissed his explanations, "That's not why I came."

You took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Brooklyn...with Ed, of course."

Bucky's heart stopped. He shook his head, but you nodded.

"He thinks 'The city men are drawn to me like wolves to sheep'."

You started tearing up and Bucky followed suit. He cursed at himself for somehow managing to fuck up the best thing that ever happened to him. He was brought back from his thoughts by the feel of you hands brushing against his cheeks.

"Hey! None of that!" you smiled, "We don't want crying to be our last memory of each other do we?"

Bucky laughed weakly and pulled you into a hug. He buried his face in your neck and held you as close as he could. After a few minutes, you said he had to let go. You patted his cheek and turned to go down the stairs leading to the door. You looked back one more time.

"See you around, Bucky bear."

"I'll miss you, baby doll."

You left and Bucky went back inside.

 

You two did see each other again. It was when you were both being turned into HYDRA's pets, but that's life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This super OOC for Bucky wasn't it?  
> All hate mail can be forwarded to: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
